Implantable defibrillators are designed to deliver an electrical stimulus to terminate certain deleterious arrhythmias. Such devices must accurately identify dangerous arrhythmias (sensitivity). They must also avoid delivering electrical stimulus when not desired (specificity). Attaining high sensitivity and specificity in the discrimination of such deleterious arrhythmias is a challenge.
Typically treatable arrhythmias include ventricular fibrillation (VF) and/or polymorphic ventricular tachycarrhythmia (PVT). Other arrhythmias can include monomorphic ventricular tachyarrhythmia (MVT), atrial fibrillation (AF), and atrial flutter (Flutter), with the atrial arrhythmias of AF and Flutter deemed supraventricular tachyarrhythmias (SVT). For some patients, MVT is treated by the implantable defibrillator using anti-tachycardia pacing (ATP), while AF and Flutter are typically addressed by other therapies entirely. In addition, patients can experience exercise induced ventricular tachycardia (VT), which is typically not treated at all. Some patients experience bundle branch blocks and other conditions that can arise at elevated rates, causing the signal shape (morphology) of the cardiac signal with each cardiac beat to change relative to morphology at slower rates. Implantable devices are expected to appropriately distinguish these various conditions and apply the correct therapy for only certain conditions.
Chen et al., in Ventricular Fibrillation Detection By A Regression Test On The Autocorrelation Function, Med Biol Eng Comput; 25 (3): 241-9 (May, 1987), discuss the use of an autocorrelation function (ACF) to identify ventricular fibrillation in which the ACF is performed. Chen et al. hypothesize that the peaks in the ACF output are expected to be periodic and/or regular and should pass a linear regression test when a ventricular tachycardia (VT) is occurring. Therefore, the results of the ACF are subjected to a linear regression analysis and VF is declared if the linear regression fails to find a linear fit. Chen et al. limit their analysis to VF and VT and do not address the fact that the linear regression they discuss would also likely fail for supraventricular arrhythmias such as atrial flutter or atrial fibrillation for which defibrillation therapy is typically not desired. Moreover, adding a linear regression test with ACF would create a very large computational burden for an implantable system.
Sweeney et al., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,409,107 and/or 8,521,276 discuss the use of an ACF applied to a transformation of detected cardiac signal using curve matching. The ACF would be applied to identify recurring curves. Such recurring curves could be used to find heart beats from the transformed signal, which could be used to calculate rate. ACF is not directly applied to the time varying cardiac signal, however.
ACF in each of these examples involves a large number of computational steps to be calculated. To make ACF more useful in an implantable device, simplified methods and alternative methods which address the spectrum of potential arrhythmias are desired.